In recent years, there has been a development in technology that has been applied in the automation of houses, buildings, etc., which has been termed as home automation or domotics.
A key part of home automation is the automation of lighting systems, which has involved considerable development in the industry that manufactures intelligent devices to control lighting devices such as intelligent switch devices.
The quick development of areas such as computer science, electronics, and information and communication technologies has allowed great advances that have been applied in home automation, and specifically, to the control of lighting systems, developing new concepts in technology such as building automation, which has been developed to provide better comfort and service to large facilities.
On the other hand, the trend to develop products that allow the user to control the different installations of a house or building, through remote user equipment such as mobile devices and wearable devices, as well as through the internet; has allowed the user to have a more dynamic and comfortable panorama of its surroundings.
It is worth mentioning that currently, obtaining the advantages provided by the aforementioned technologies involves a high cost, in addition to the hassles related to changing the electrical installations to allow the inclusion of the intelligent devices.
Changing the electrical installation for including intelligent devices is related to the need to change the electrical wiring that said intelligent devices require for their operation.
On the other hand, a large number of control systems for wireless lighting devices contemplate radio communication modules, thus using conventional topologies such as tree and star for their operation, which imply a deficiency in their communication because the radio signals have problems in the signal reception strength due to obstacles inherent to the building such as walls, doors, windows, etc.
In view of the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need for an intelligent system capable of adapting to conventional electrical installations, and to have a communication capacity that is not affected by the obstacles inherent to the building.